The Reaping
by Agent Storyteller
Summary: A Mysterious Creature called The Reaper has been making headway around the world after it's discovery by a little girl has been causing chaos to erupt after learning that it has been stealing powerful artifacts from magic museums. And One Spy Will be all it takes to eradicate this threat.(Also it is only under X-over because it fits under nothing else)


As I jumped from building to building I could tell something was wrong.I could feel it in the should have been a cool chilling mist over the city,but there wasn't it was different in some was I didn't like one bit.

I was here to steal the Metriculum's Schematics,but it was very unlikely to they sent other work to hunt down some of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

The first one was going to be the easiest and it helped that I was on my way to pay them a 'little' ...He is a Necromancer who has somehow evaded any and all Authorities and has a 'couple' of grunts by his side usually kills people and then revives them and sends them to kill family members afterwords killing is responsible for at least the removal of 37 families.

The Second one isn't as violent as Celazar,but is more dangerous and name is is a Rune Master,and is high in ranking of the magic she may be high ranking that's not what makes her Makes her dangerous is her political power.

The Third is the most dangerous and is the most vile,violent,dangerous,evil,dishonorable,smart,confident,arrogant

Criminal Reaper they haven't actually been seen on any cameras ,and anyone that sees them is killed which makes them even more dangerous,it doesn't help that they have stolen more than a third of the known elemental Rune stones and 12 of the most dangerous artifacts known to the are presumed to be holding up here,but that is only a small miniscule chance of worst thing is,is that they pay people enough money to have their records destroyed everywhere.

The only reason we know of them is because of a young girl found a couple years is a Psychic that had somehow connected her mind with the Reaper and warned the guards about the Reaper coming for the Artifact they were guarding they dismissed it and died to the Reaper,but she's now holed up in a mental hospital.

I would be wondering how Ashistan is running itself now but I don't care enough to actually wonder about now I have to worry about Celazar…

-Unknown P.O.V-

"Why am I alone?Where am I?Who am I?"I asked myself

"I am Rage god of only others do not exist…"I replied to myself.

"My name is not Rage Cutter...I have no name...I am the one…"I said to myself.

"You are Rage Cutter!You are the God of the Death!You are the only GOD!"I yelled at myself.

"I am no one knows me...I don't even know who I am...Why am I here?"I whispered to myself.

"You are here to kill warned them!But did they listen?NO!They ignored you and died!"I Yelled again at myself.

"We need to escape...We need freedom...For to long have we been caged here...For to long have you fought with me...For to long...We need blood...We need Flesh...We need Freedom!"I screamed to myself.

Then I heard the door creak open fast as lighting I tackled the them with a Swift punch their nose made a wonderful noise which I could only assume was it breaking!As fast as I could I bludgeoned the two guards with my fists.I had been here too long.I needed .As I hit them with my fists I could hear their bones breaking!Music to my ears!I have missed the sound of broken bones!

As I broke the first guard's neck,the other one tried to alarm the rest of the building so I lept upon her and ripped at her face cutting it so badly that she wouldn't be easily tried to push me off her but instead of being pushed off I grabbed her right arm and snapped it the opposite her to scream in pain and the Music was wonderful!Then I punched her stomach which made lose her breath and she fell to the I tried to pick her up she got ahold of her fallen guards taser grabbed it and shot it at me.-Pathetic.-I thought as I was hit by should've known that I had built a resistance to it over the had it on a High charge to ironically.

As I laughed maniacally she tried to escape,but instead I whisked her off the ground and swiftly broke her back.-This is Breathtaking-I thought as I then tossed her corpse aside and grabbed the smoke grenades and a dagger off of her dead scientist companion and then I started on my mission down the kill The Reaper…


End file.
